Problem: Christopher had to read papers 27 through 53 for homework last week. If Christopher read all of the papers he was assigned, how many papers did he read?
Solution: Instead of counting papers 27 through 53, we can subtract 26 from each number so we instead consider papers 1 through 27. We see that Christopher read 27 papers. Notice that he read 27 and not 26 papers.